Do you believe in fairy tales
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Maka meets a group of unnatural people who try to convince her that she knows them, will Maka remember who they are or will she forget the name of the boy she's suppose to be with? KidXMaka enjoy! x
1. Maka in the woods

**Do you believe in fairy tales?**

The forest was beautiful, the sun shone through the leaves of the tree tops casting the shadows on the ground for me walk over. I walked down the path scrapping my fingers across the tree trunks as I walked past them, I could smell the smell of the wilderness and I could hear the sound of birds singing in the tree tops. My light blue dress flowing in the air around my knees, my long blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight and long red cape dragging along the ground behind me. Feeling the breeze in my face bushing my hair back behind my head, the wind was cold but now cold enough to freeze my ass off. A white rabbit hurried along the path by my side as if he was running from something but, what…? The sound of heavy breathing filled the forest air as I slowly turned around to face a blacked furred and angry wolf starring face to face with me. I swallowed hard looking into its dark black bead like eyes, my heart raced in my chest getting faster and faster as he stepped closer to me.

He smirked showing his large pointed teeth "Yummy. Little girl"

I span around and darted down the path, I could hear the foot steps of the wolf chasing after me, he was fast but I knew I could be faster.

"Help!" I yelped running through the bushes "Help!"

I looked behind me to see if he was still chasing me, but he was gone. I turned back round to see where I was going but I tripped and was now falling down a dark hole.

"Aaaaaa!" I screamed hoping someone could hear me but I was too deep in the hole.

I continued to fall until I hit the bottom, hitting my head against the cold hard floor. I lay on the floor starring upwards towards the small light that was let in from the outside world.

"Ow…" I groaned sitting up clutching onto the back of my head as a throbbing pain pulsed in my mind.

My vision was blurred but in front of me I could see something white starring back at me, it jerked backwards and started to hop away, it was a rabbit.

'_Wait…?' _I thought to myself _'Where's it going? There must be a way out'_

I crawled after it and came face to face with a small door, I slowly turned the knob and opened it to be welcomed by another door behind it.

'_What the…' _

I opened the door and crawled through and came face to face with the white rabbit again, it starred back at me before hoping off again through another door.

"Come back!" I called out after it, but it ignored me.

The doors seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as I crawled through them. The white rabbit kept hopping away, so I continued to chase after it. As I crawled through what seemed to be the last door, I was in the center of an overly large room. The tiles where white and black checked and the walls were painted red, there was a large table in the room and as I walked towards it, it got bigger and bigger.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I looked up at the massive table that stood in front of me.

A soft movement brushed past my leg and the little white rabbit run out in front of me running across the room to the door that was opposite me.

"Hey! Wait!" I called out again starting to get annoyed.

"Can't wait I'm late for tea!" The rabbit called back stopping in his tracks and pointing to his pocket watch.

My jaw dropped while the little white rabbit ran through the door, I was speechless.

'_The rabbit can talk…?' _

I shook it off and continued to chase after the rabbit, I ran through the door and on the other side I was greeted by a hallway and the walls was filled with mirrors. I walked down the hallway casually starring in every mirror as I walked past it, I stood in front of a mirror and interested me, I was standing there standing face to face with myself and there was a boy standing by my side one hand placed on my shoulder, I tried to see who he was but his face was blurred. I walked closer to the mirror to see if I could get a clearer look but the image became blurrier and blurrier.

"Don't get to close!" A voice warned me coming from behind me.

I turned around and stood face to face with the little white rabbit.

"You get to close the mirror can suck you in, I've seen it happen" He carried on.

"What's you name?" I asked curiously walking towards him.

He looked at me for several minutes before blinking and answering my question "Soul"

"Soul…" I nodded "Where are you going?"

"Tea" He pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket showing me the time "I'm late!"

He placed it back in his pocket and took off once again, I ran after him running right behind his fluffy tail as he hopped along the floor.

"Wait!" I said breathing heavily "Let me come with you!"

He didn't reply he just kept hopping along, before I knew it I was standing in the middle of a dark forest. The light sky had turned to dark black and the humming of the birds was missing from the tree tops.

'_Am I out…?'_

"Meow. Hello" A voice from the trees said.

I span around but there was no one or nothing around me "Who's there?"

"Meow. Up here"

I looked up and sitting on a branch in a tree was a purple cat wearing a black witch's hat.

"Oh hi" I stuttered clutching hold of my arm.

The cat jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me "My name's Blair"

I crouched down I front of her stroking her soft fur "Hi Blair, my name's Maka"

She blinked and looked at me as if she was in shock "The Maka?"

"What…?" I asked confused. I stood back up off of the ground "What do you mean 'the'"

She ran past me running through the bushes "Come! You're late for tea!"

I ran after her "Where are we going?"

"Worry about that when we get there!" She huffed and continued to run forward.

The sound of faint voices in the distance were getting louder as we got closer, we ran past a bush and as we did the sounds of giggling filled the forest.

"Liz, Patty!" Blair called standing in front of the bush.

"Yeah!" A blonde haired blue eyed girl jumped out of the bush and starred face to face with me for a moment before a darker haired girl appearing at her side.

"Maka" Blair looked up at me "Meet Liz and Patty also known as Tweedledum and Tweedledee"

"Maka?" Liz's eyes widened and stepped closer to admire me "Is that really you?"

"What's going on?" I asked starting to get freaked out "Who are you people?"

Patty looked up at me with sad eyes "You don't remember us?"

I let out a deep long sigh and shook my head "No, I'm sorry"

They looked at the ground in despair before Blair continued on running forward "Come on!"

Liz and Patty chased after her and then me, we continued on running through the bushes one behind the other.

"Well at least The Mad Reaper will be happy to see you" Patty giggled.

"The what…?" I questioned "Whose he?"

Liz let out a sad sigh "You don't even remember him?"

I looked down at the ground watching my feet run in front of the other "Was I suppose to?"

"Let's just say, don't say anything that may hurt him" Blair said with a sad tone in her voice.

I felt sad about that I had met these people before but I couldn't remember them, who was The Mad Reaper?

"Were here!" Patty cheered in excitement.

Blair ran through the leaves and disappeared leaving me Patty and Liz on the other side, Liz and Patty smiled at each other before pushing their way through the bushes too. I was left on my own listening to their voices.

"Reaper…?" Blair's voice sounded distinctive.

"Blair please. Leave me alone" This voice was different, it sounded male and sad.

"We found her!" Patty's voice blurted out "We found Maka"

"What…?" His expression changed, it sounded relieved.

"But the thing is Reaper" Liz said sadly "She doesn't remember you, she doesn't remember anyone"

"Oh…" His voice went back to sad again "Okay, but it is her?"

"It's her" Blair giggled.

"Well, where is she?"

"One second" Liz and Patty called.

They walked back out of the bush and grinned at me, Liz took hold of my hand and pulled me through the bush, on the other side there was a long table, sitting at it was the white rabbit from before Soul, and sitting opposite him was a new blue rabbit, he was rolling around laughing hysterically and sitting at the top of the table was a young boy, he had jet black hair with three white stripes in the left side of his hair but not on the right. He seemed extremely happy to see me, the smile of his face said it all. His skin was light pale and he wore a dark black suite.

"Maka" He took a step closer towards me "I'm so glad to see you!"

He threw his arms around me pulling me into an embrace, I placed my head on his shoulder as I felt one of his tears running down the back of my neck, I didn't remember who he was but for some strange reason I didn't wanna pull away from the hug.

He stepped back to look into my eyes but his smile faded "You really don't remember?"

I looked around the forest I seemed to remember it somehow "I sorta remember this part of the forest"

The blue rabbit started jumping around on the table continuing to laugh, he picked up a china cup and threw it in my direction "You're late for tea!"

Before the cup could smash against my skin, the boy put his hand out and caught the cup inches away from my face. The blue rabbit wrapped his arms around his waist and fell off the table still laughing.

"Black*star…" Soul sighed "Calm down"

The boy standing in front of me and held his free hand out "Well anyway, my name is The Mad Reaper but you can call me Kid"

I accepted his hand and shook it gracefully letting the smile widen on my face "Nice to meet you. Kid…"

* * *

><p>Okay what do you think of chapter one! Please review hope you enjoyed it, I most loved writing it! Thanks for reading x<p> 


	2. Tell me what happened

**Do you believe in fairy tales?**

I sat there starring at the cup of tea in my lap pinching myself continuously trying to wake myself up to see if this was a dream, but all I got was lots of little scratches up my arm.

"Is everything okay?" Kid smiled placing his hand on my lap.

I looked up at him and let a small smile approach my lips "I'm fine"

I looked back down at my tea and suddenly I had a flash back in my mind. A girl, she looked like me, she was wearing a long white dress, possibly a wedding dress. She had a golden ring on her finger, it looked a lot like the one I had at home, but I could never remember where I got it from, she stood on a balcony with a young boy standing by her side, he looked a lot like Kid, it was Kid. He had a ring on his finger too…

"Maka…?"

I looked up at him again and then down at his hand, I noticed the golden ring on his finger my eyes widened.

He looked at me with hope in his eyes that I might remember who he is "You remember?"

"I-I…" I hesitated "I…"

His expression saddened once again and stroked the rim of the ring.

"I have to go" I stood up to leave but I felt his hand in mine pulling me back down.

"You can't!" He blurted out "I mean. I've spent years looking for you Maka, please you can't leave"

I saw the tears form in the corner of his eyes so I sat back down slowly, I kept my hand interacted with his, I didn't wanna pull it away just yet.

"I remember…" I said in despair.

Kid quickly turned his gaze on me again and widened his eyes and looked at me with hope.

"I remember standing on a balcony, wearing a white dress, I…"

He placed his hand inside his pocket and pulled out his wallet and opened it up, on the inside was a photo of me and him, I was wearing the same white dress as my flashback, we were standing on the same balcony and had the same rings on our fingers. Kid had his arm wrapped around my waist and his lips were pressed against my cheek.

"Were…" I stuttered.

"Yes" A voice said from the other end of the table "You're married"

I turned my gaze on the little white table at the other end of the table "Why don't I remember any of this?"

They stayed silent and starred down at their cups if tea in their hands.

The silence was broken by the blue rabbit laughing in hysterics once again "Because your dad is gay!"

I starred at him with a confused expression my face "What…?"

Liz sipping her tea trying to hide the grin that had spread across her face "Let's just say that, your dad didn't like us so…"

They starred at each other for a moment of silence, their eyes full of sorrow and despair.

"So…?" I questioned getting impatient.

"So he erased your memory" Kid finally said, he looked sadder than ever.

I slouched back in my chair and sighed "Oh…"

The blue rabbit continued to laugh and fell back on his chair landing on the floor "Woops!"

"Black*star, shut up!" Kid snapped throwing his cup at the little blue rabbit.

The cup smashed against his head causing him to shut up and lie unconscious on the ground. The forest filled with silence as we sat there not knowing what to say.

"You…" Kid broke the tension.

I looked up at him hoping he'll say something useful.

"Do you…" He tried to get out the words and fight back the tears at the same time "Do you remember anything else?"

I shook my head slowly "No"

He looked back at the cup in his hands and ran his finger around the rim on the top "Okay"

"If I could I would" I said sadly placing my hand on his lap to comfort him.

He sniffed and smiled at me with teary eyes "I know, we'll help you remember"

"Incoming!" Blair hollered running through the bush "Arachnophobia's coming!"

"Oh my god!" Liz panicked "Maka you need to hide!"

"Ha-ha! Arachnophobia's coming!" Black*star got up off of the ground and started to laugh once again.

"Who's Arachnophobia?" I asked starting to get worried.

Kid stood up and pulled me up with him "They…" he stuttered "Your dad use to work for them"

I jerked my hand away "What do they want from us?"

He started to panic when he tried to grab my hand again but I wouldn't let him "Please you have to come with me!"

"Where's The Mad Reaper?" A sharp and unfriendly voice said from behind the bushes.

"Okay" I sighed holding out my hand towards Kid.

He sighed with relief before taking my hand and pulling me through the forest. We ran through trees and thorn bushes, I didn't know where we were going all I knew was that I had to follow Kid.

A dark knight with a bolt sticking through is head walked out from behind the bushes showing himself to Blair and the others.

"Where is The Mad Reaper?" He asked.

"K-Knight Stein" Liz stuttered "I'm afraid you've just missed him"

"Where has he gone?" Stein asked harshly "I have some business to speak about with him"

"I'm sorry sir but his not here" Patty asked trying to hide the smile off of her face "Can I take a message?"

Stein's expression changed even angrier and he took a step closer to Patty and picked her up by her throat pulling her off of the ground "You tell that little brat, that his so called 'love of his life' Maka is back!"

"O-Okay…" Patty choked "I-I can't… breathe…"

He released his grip from Patty's throat dropping her to the ground "And when I find her, I will kill her"

Liz ran to Patty's side and placed her hand on the red mark around her neck "Patty are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Patty huffed between breaths.

Stein turned around and began to walk back through the bushes "See to it that he gets my message"

When he was gone there was complete and utter silence, but that silence was soon broken from the hyper and laughing rabbit.

Black*star fell back off of his chair once again "Whoa! His angry, woop-di-do!"

"Where are we going?" I called running along behind Kid.

Kid stayed silent leading the way through the dark forest that I swear I'd seen before but couldn't quite place.

"Kid!" I snapped stopping in my tracks "Tell me what's going on or I won't come with you!"

Kid stopped running and span around to face me "They want to kill you Maka!"

I widened my eyes taking a step backwards "W-what…? Why?"

He walked closer to me trying to take my hand once again "Because of some certain stuff that happened in the past that will possible happen again if you reveal yourself to them!"

I jerked my hand away "What stuff?"

"Maka we don't have time!" Kid moaned "Please I'll explain once I get you out of here!"

"No!" I yelled "You'll explain now!"

Kid let out a long sigh and fell to the floor "Okay. It all happened ten years ago"

_**Beginning of flashback – **_

"_Knight Stein!" Patty ran over to the Knight bowing before him "We have found you a divine young Princess to stand by your side to take the throne"_

"_Excellent!" Stein pushed his glasses back up on his eyes "May I see her?"_

"_Well she's still getting ready at the moment Knight Stein" Liz said bowing her head "But as soon as she's finished I will send her to you"_

"_Okay" Stein nodded in agreement "What is her Name?"_

"_Maka Albarn" Liz blurted out as if he would kill her if she didn't "Sir"_

"_Maka…" He repeated as if admiring her name "Make sure she's not late for the royal gala" And with that he turned around and walked away._

"_Yes you're honor!" Patty and Liz said in perfect unison saluting the Knight as he walked away._

_A young boy was running through the woods as if running from something, possible someone. He continued to run until he came to a back door of a small shed like house, without hesitating he opened the door and ran inside hurriedly slamming the door behind him. He walked into the room properly and sitting in front of him was a beautiful emerald eyed ash blonde haired girl, she starred back at his reflection in the mirror, her eyes wide and not scared in anyway possible._

"_I'm so sorry!" The boy exclaimed apologizing begging on the ground "Please I beg for your forgiveness!"_

_The girl spun around on her chair and giggled "Get up you look silly"_

"_What?" He looked up at the emerald eyed beauty with a confused look on his face "You mean you don't care that I just barged in here on your personal privacy?"_

_She looked around the room as if she was checking to make sure no one else was there "No"_

_He stood up to face her with a smile on his face "What's your name?"_

_She stood up and brushed herself off holding out her hand "My name is Maka, what's yours?"_

_He shook her hand gracefully "I'm The Mad Reaper but please, call me Death the Kid, Kid for short"_

"_Nice to meet you Kid" Maka giggled once again slowly pulling her hand away "Say, what was you running from anyway?"_

"_Arachnophobia's guards" Kid shrugged._

"_Open up we know you're in there!" The door banged and shook rapidly as the soldiers tried to get in "Death the Kid!"_

"_Crap!" Kid exclaimed quiet enough though so they guards couldn't hear "They found me!"_

"_Is that bad…?" Maka placed a finger to her lips and tilted her head sideways "I'll help you"_

_Kid ran to the other side of the door while Maka walked over to it and opened it._

"_Hello" She smiled "Can I help you with anything?"_

"_Oh Ms. Albarn!" One of the soldiers exclaimed bowing before her "Were very sorry to intrude"_

"_That's quite alright" Maka giggled "What did you need"_

_A very serious guard stepped forward in front of the others "Have you seen any trespassers pass by here have you?" He took another step forward trying to step into the room but Maka pushed him back._

"_Nope! No one around here just me!"_

"_I'm sorry Ms. Albarn" The guard said now with a harsh tone in his voice "Were going to have a look"_

"_No, you're invading my personal privacy!" She continued to force him back out the door._

_The guard grabbed hold of her wrist and forced her backwards into the room "Excuse me Miss!"_

_Kid stepped back behind the door so he couldn't be seen but it was enough so he could see what was going on._

"_You're hurting me!" Maka squealed "Let go!"_

"_Tell me where he is!" The guard yelled "I know his here!"_

_Maka's expression completely changed from an afraid little girl to a mischievous evil smirk "I said let go"_

_The guard widened his eyes at the girls changed expression "What you gonna do about it?"_

_Her smirk grew wider, she threw her arm back throwing the guard to the ground. _

_The guard stood back up again and ran towards her "How dare you!"_

"_Shut the fuck up!" She placed her hand around his neck and threw him across the room._

"_Get her!" Another one of the guards yelled._

_Kid grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her through the front door "Come on!"  
>She tried to pull her hand away at first but when she saw the guards running towards them, she accepted and run out of the little house with him. They ran through the dark forest, the only thing that gave them light was from the moon shinning down on them and the lights coming from the party on the other side of the forest.<em>

"_Where are we going!" Maka yelled trying to push the bushes out of the way when she got through._

"_Anywhere but here!" Kid yelled back pulling her through the forest "Come on hurry!"_

_They continued to run until they couldn't run any longer, they sat down under a tree and decided to rest._

"_Why did you do that?" Kid asked sitting by Maka's side._

"_He hurt me" Maka replied holding her wrist leaning up against the tree "And plus he would've taken you away"_

_She turned her head and starred into his golden eyes and he starred back into hers._

"_I forgot to ask you, why are you here?" Kid asked trying to change the subject._

_Maka let out a long sigh and turned her head back to face the rest of the forest "I'm suppose to be marrying Knight Stein, if his really as charming as everyone says he is"_

_Kid let out a soft chuckle "Trust me his not"_

_Maka giggled and turned her head back around to see Kid starring at her "What…?"_

"_Nothing" Kid pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them._

"_Come on what is it?" Maka asked moving closer to him "Do I have something on my face?"_

"_No" He chuckled._

"_Something in my eye?"_

"_No"_

"_My hair…?" Maka continued "It's my hair isn't it?"_

"_No, there's nothing wrong with your hair" He placed his hand on his forehead "Your hairs…"_

"_My hairs what?" Maka smiled._

_Kid stayed silent trying to avoid the concept._

"_Come on Kid you can tell me"_

_Kid moved quickly towards her and pushed her to the ground lying on top of her, he smashed his lips against hers, they held the kiss for quite some time before parting grasping for air._

"_Beautiful" Kid said between breaths "I think your hair is beautiful"_

_Maka giggled underneath him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer for another kiss._

"_She what!" Stein shouted his face turning red from anger._

"_She ran away with The Mad Reaper, sir" Patty said trembling"_

_Stein span around smacking his head against his forehead "Well what are you doing here, go find them!"_

"_Yes sir!" Liz saluted before running off with Patty._

"_How stupid can she get?" Stein exclaimed "When they get her back, I swear to god!"_

_**End of flashback –**_

I looked down at Kid sitting on the floor "Oh…"

Kid stayed silent "Now he wants to kill both of us"


	3. To much to ask

**Do you believe in fairy tales?**

We sat in the middle of the forest in utter silence, just listening to the sounds of each other breathing and the sounds of the owls cooing in the treetops.

I kept thinking to myself _'Is this the forest we kissed in, is that why I remember it?'_

"Uh… Kid" I hesitated breaking the silence.

He looked up at me with his sad golden eyes that were so irresistible.

"Is this the same forest from that night?"

Kid nodded slowly "Yeah, why do you remember it?"

I looked up at the treetops, the bushes and plants all around me "Yeah, I do, but I can't remember what from"

He slowly stood up in front of me and held out his hand "Come"

I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up from the ground. He took me through the bushes and took me to a very familiar place I the forest that I couldn't quite place. We sat down in front of a tree and he sat facing the tree trunk.

"Look, here" He pointed to a piece of the tree that had been engraved on.

_DTK + MA_

"Death the Kid plus Maka Albarn" I said in sorrow hanging my head.

"Uh-Huh" Kid mumbled "We wrote that on the night I first met you"

I placed my hands in my lap and began to twiddle my thumbs _'I just wish I could remember everything, it's so hard to see him this upset because I don't remember who he is'_

"I'm not that girl anymore" I sighed "I never was"

Kid stood up in rage "Don't you dare say that!"

I looked up at him with a shocked expression on my face "I'm not the girl you're looking for!"

"Yes you are!" Kid continued to yell "I would remember you anytime, anywhere. You were my life and I have spent years looking, I know what I'm looking for!"

I stood up to be eye level with him "Well then you're wrong, I'm not that girl and I never will be!"

"You've changed I get that, but would I really make that up! Maka you know me, you know I would never make that up!"

"You're wrong!" My voice started to get louder and angrier "I don't know you, I don't know who the hell you are! And yet I'm standing here in the middle of a forest with you and there's talking cats, talking rabbits, rooms that make you look smaller than you actually are, and I can't wake up!"

Kid looked at me blankly more clam and relaxed now "This isn't a dream Maka…"

"Well I wish it was" I clenched my fists tighter trying to hold back my tears.

I span around and dashed through the bushes running away from Kid, getting further and further away, I was on my own.

"Maka!" Kid called out after me "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home!" I called back but by that time I think I was to far way for him to hear.

I continued to run forward through the bushes of mud, getting dirt all over my light blue dress.

After running for what seemed hours, I sat up against a tree and rested for a while holding my knees to my chest. I buried my face into my legs and began to cry softly.

"I wanna go home" I sobbed into my chest "I wanna go home"

Suddenly images started to appear in my mind and soon formed there way into a flashback.

_**Beginning of flashback – **_

_I was standing in a dark garden, full of black rose bushes and trees that formed dark and twisty shadows on the ground. I looked up at the crescent moon smiling down on me, I had a smile on my face, I was wearing a long black dress and my hair was down with a black rose in it._

"_Maka" A voice came from behind me._

_I span around slowly to see Kid standing there holding his hands behind his back "Hey…"_

"_I got something for you" He smiled taking a step closer towards me._

_I smiled back at him "What is it?" _

_He pulled out a small box from behind him holding it out in front of him "Open it"_

_I took the small box out of his hand and held it in my palm, I slowly opened the lid revealing a small diamond ring sitting in the middle of a box._

"_Maka" Kid started getting down on his knee "Will you marry me?"_

_My jaw dropped in shock as I jumped on Kid "Yes! Yes I will!"_

_Kid wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up off of the ground "That's great!"_

_**End of flashback – **_

"I remember…" I mumbled between sobs "But I'm not that girl anymore"

The sound of footsteps came towards me.

"Kid…" I didn't look up just continued to sob "Leave me alone"

"Excuse me Miss" The voice was different to Kid's.

I looked up and a black knight was looking down on me "Who are you?"

"I work for Arachnophobia" He replied his voice strong saluting "Are you lost?"

I stood up and looked around "I don't really know where I am, wait did you say Arachnophobia?"

"Yes Madame, would you come with me please?" He said holding out his hand.

I stood silent for a moment while I remembered Kid's words_ "Arachnophobia, they'll kill us both"_

"No I'm okay" I smiled at him "I think I'll be okay"

"Yes I'm sure you would, but just to be safe" He kept on holding his hand out towards me.

"No really I'm fine…"

"Madame!" He exclaimed grabbing hold of my wrist.

"Stupid Maka" Kid huffed "Saying she's not that girl" He slapped his palm to his forehead "I shouldn't take it out on her, she can't remember anything it's not her fault"

He kicked a stone into a bush _'I swear if anything happens to her I could never live with myself, I can't lose her again'_

"Let go!" I screamed as it echoed through the forest.

Kid span around to where my scream came from "Maka!"

"Get off of me!" I yelled trying to jerk my hand away.

"Maka Albarn!" The guard shouted "Come with me now!"

"No, let me go!" I continued to yell "I said let go!"

Suddenly another image of a flashback came into my mind.

_**Beginning of flashback – **_

"_Tell me where he is!" The guard shouted._

The flashback was the same as what Kid had told me.

"_Let go!" I screamed._

"_I know his here!" The guard tightened his grip around my wrist._

_Suddenly my expression changed "I said let go"_

"_Yeah, what you gonna do about it?" _

_I smirked at him before throwing him to the ground._

_**End of flashback – **_

I starred at him, starring him down with and angry expression on my face "I thought I told you to let go"

He took a step back, I could see the fear and terror in his eyes "W-What you gonna do?"

I gave him the same look that I gave in my flashback. He tightened his grip around my wrist causing pain to shoot up my arm but I didn't react to it. He looked more frightened than he did before, I threw my arm towards him throwing him to the ground knocking him down.

"You little brat!" He exclaimed as he stood up once again.

He ran towards me but I threw a punch towards him stomach sending him a couple of steps backwards causing him to cough up blood, he stepped forward trying to grab hold of me once again but I stepped out of his way and swung my leg around knocking him back down to the ground.

"Why get back up again, I'll just knock you back down" I chuckled placing my foot back on the ground.

"I'm coming Maka!" Kid exclaimed running through the forest trying to get to me "God I hope you're alright"

He stopped running and starred forward in front of him, starring through the trees and bushes "Maka…"

He watched me fight the guard off, throwing kicks and punches to the guards body, over and over again knocking him down.

The guard charged towards me once again holding his gun up in front of him aiming to shoot, I took a step forward grabbing hold of his arm and bending it backwards making the aim of his gun aim up to the sky, he shot his gun a couple of times before I pushed his arm backwards making his gun hit him in the head knocking him unconscious.

"That's what I thought, fuck off!" I yelled as he hit the ground.

Kid stood stunned starring at me through the bushes, me not knowing he was there "She's still that girl…"

I span around to Kid's direction catching him starring at me "Kid?" I asked stepping forward "Is that you?"

He took a step closer stepping out of the bushes revealing himself to me, he chuckled and smiled at me "You still fight the same"

I moved a strand of hair away from my face and smiled back at him "I remember something else"

Kid widened his eyes stepping closer to me "What…?"

"We stood in a garden, full of black roses and shadows. You asked me to marry you" I chuckled looking down "I said yes"

Kid smiled and made a sound with his voice almost as if a small laugh "Yeah, that was the best night of my life"

I looked up at him, a massive shatter was made in my heart "Kid"

He took another step closer "Yes Maka?" He took another step closer so we were just inches apart.

I closed my eyes and then opened them again taking a deep breath "Do you still love me?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him "I never stopped, I made a goal of getting you back, and I stuck to it"

I looked up into his golden eyes "I remember…" He pulled me closer to him "I remember, your eyes"

He smiled and held our bodies together not removing his grasp from around my waist, he pulled my lips closer to his and pushed them together, I started to pull away at first and then realized how right it felt and started to lean in deepening the kiss.

I slowly pulled away breaking the kiss and starred into his golden eyes once again "I remember you, Kid…"


	4. I'll come and find you

**Do you believe in fairy tales?**

I opened my eyes and starred up at the tree tops above me, the birds dancing around in the morning sky. I looked around at my surroundings, I was lying in the middle of the forest, I looked down at my stomach an arm was wrapped around me holding me close to them. I turned around and saw Kid sleeping peacefully next to me, holding me in his arms. I slowly pressed my lips against his forehead trying not to wake him, I starred at him he looked so cute when he slept. Suddenly the sound of rustling bushes filled the forest air, I sat up still in Kid's grasp not wanting to leave him. The sound of rustling cam again and I saw something move at the corner of my eye. My heart started to race in fear as I moved closer towards Kid.

He stirred waking up "Maka…"

"Don't move" I whispered to him.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes "What's going on?"

I didn't say anything, I just continued to stare forward, Kid followed my gaze and noticed I was starring at a group of Arachnophobia's guards.

"Shit" I heard him mumble under his breath.

He slowly stood up and pulled me up with him keeping his arms wrapped around me waist trying to protect me.

"Kid, I'm scared" I said with a scared tone in my voice gripping on tighter to Kid's arm.

"The girl comes with us" One of the guards said pointing his gun towards us.

He tightened his grip around me "You can go to hell"

The guards stepped closer to me but I gripped on tighter. A guard grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me away from Kid while another grabbed hold of Kid and pulled him away from me.

"Maka!" Kid reached out his hand trying to grab mine, but the guards pulled us apart.

"Kid!" I yelled trying to fight the guards "Let go of me!"

I pulled out of their grasp trying to run towards Kid but they pulled me back again pulling me away.

"I'll come and find you Maka, I lost you once I'm not gonna lose you again!" Kid yelled being dragged away into the distance.

I looked up at the guards "Where are you taking me?"

"Arachne" The guard chuckled pulling me away from the forest.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Kid snapped jerking his hand away from the guards.

The guards laughed "Knight Stein has some very important things he needs to say to you"

They pushed Kid onto the floor "Stay there!"

He hit the floor with a thump, he looked up slowly and standing in front of him was the dark knight.

"S-Stein…" He stuttered "What do you wanna talk to me about?"

Stein smirked "As you probably know your precious Maka is back"

"He does sir" One of the guards interrupted "We found them together this morning, sir"

"Really!" Stein exclaimed kneeling in front of Kid.

"What do you want from us?" Kid snapped "She won't even remember who you are!"

Stein stood back up raising an eyebrow "Is that so, well this will be fun…"

Kid stood up trying to attack Stein but the guards pulled him back "What are you gonna do to her"

"Now, now don't seem so angry, I'm just gonna make things change" Stein turned back around to face him "Back to the way they were before"

Kid's eyes widened in shock "Don't you dare touch her!"

Stein stepped forward towards Kid and placed his fingers on his chin lifting his head up "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt her"

Kid pulled his hand away from the guards and punched Stein knocking him down, he pulled away from the guards all together and ran forward back through the forest.

"Maka!" He cried looking around "Maka where are you?"

He ran through the bushes running what seemed to be running around in circles looking for me "Maka…"

'_I have to go back to the others, they can help'_ He ran back through the bush leading to the others.

"Kid…?" Soul questioned "Where's Maka?"

I panted trying to get my words out "Arachnophobia's got her"

Liz looked in shock as she put her tea down "Kid"

"We have to go save her!" He continued to pant.

"Kid!" Patty exclaimed.

"What?" Kid sighed looking down.

Liz and Patty stayed silent, which means it was bad.

"She's gone Kid" Blair said in sorrow "Its too late she's in Arachne's power"

"No!" He began to cry and fell to the ground "Its not too late, we can go save her!" He started to punch at the ground screaming and crying like a little child "Please, I love her so much, I spent years searching for her, and I've finally found her"

Liz and Soul looked at each other and for a moment, Liz was about to open her mouth and speak but was interrupted but the laughing blue rabbit.

"Ha! He looks like a poof!"

Liz rolled her eyes and focused her gaze back on Kid "Okay, were going to help you, since me and Patty use to work for Arachne we can get in the building"

Kid sniffed and looked up at her "Thank you…"

It was dark, I couldn't see anything, and I didn't know where I was.

"Hello…" My voice echoed down the long corridor "Is anyone there"

Suddenly he lights started to flash on one by one, in stood in front of me was a dark knight with a massive bruise on the side of his face.

"Hello, Maka" He smirked at me.

"W-Who are you?' I stuttered.

"Oh excuse me, my name is Knight Stein"

I froze_ 'This is the guy that wants to kill me and Kid. What do I do, pretend I don't remember him?'_

"Sorry" I smiled "I don't remember you, I don't remember a lot of people"

"That's quite alright, don't worry about it" He sat next to me.

"Say…" I said looking around "Where am I?"

"Where you should be" He chuckled.

I span my head around to look at him, he was starring at me strangely, it make my stomach turn.

'_Kid please help me'_

"W-what happened to your face" I hesitated realizing how close he was.

He placed his fingers over the bruise and laughed "Some stupid idiot hit me, don't worry"

'_Kid…' _The thought made me laugh.

"Maka I have to be truthful to you" He placed his hand on top of mine "You don't remember me, but me and you were suppose to be married"

I felt something at the back of my throat I really wanted to run "Really…?"

"Yes and when you ran away it broke my heart" He placed his hand over his chest and sighed "But you'll never do that again will you?"

I shook my head slowly "Never…"

He slowly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and placed my head on his shoulder.

'_Kid where are you?'_

"Okay Kid you ready?" Liz said peering around the corner.

"Yeah" Kid nodded standing on the other side of the gate.

"Lets go!" Liz exclaimed running through the gate "Come on!"

Liz ran through followed by Patty, Blair, Soul and Black*star, I crossed my fingers for a minute or two.

"This better work" I prayed then ran through the gate chasing after them.

"Excuse me" A guard said stepping in front of Liz's path "Madame you shouldn't be here"

Liz stumbled around acting as if she was drunk "I-I know I shouldn't…"

"Excuse me Madame, are you drunk?" The guard exclaimed titling his head.

"Maybe I am, maybe I aint" Liz slurred "What's your point!"

While Liz was distracting the guard, Patty snuck up behind him and pulled his gun out of his pocket.

"But I don't think that's what you should be worrying about" Liz smiled taking the act off.

The guard looked at her confused "What?"

Liz pointed behind him, the guard span around and saw Patty pointing a gun towards him.

"Okay, give us the keys before I blow your freaking brains out!" Patty smiled innocently.

The guard started to panic looking around him at us, he placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his keys and threw them towards Patty before running away.

Black*star burst out in hysterics "Ha! Look at the idiot run!"

Kid couldn't help but laughed too even though it wasn't what he should have been focusing on "What a dick"

Liz scooped the keys off of the floor and turned them in the lock, the door swung open and they stepped inside.

"Whoa, it's dark in here!" Patty exclaimed running through the halls.

"Come on guys, were here to find Maka" Blair walked out in front "I think I know where she is, follow me"

Blair led the way as the others followed along behind her, down the dark corridors, not being able to see your own hand in front of your face.

Stein starred into my eyes smiling at me, I so wanted to run away, but I couldn't.

"You're so beautiful" He placed his hand on my chin moving a strand of hair away from my face.

A cold shiver was sent up my spine as he touched my face, I jumped up and jerked away from him "I really have to go"

He stood up so he was my eye level, he continued to stare into my eyes not taking his site away. He stepped towards me forcing me to step backwards leaning up against the wall, he held his hand on the side of my cheek, he continuously stepped closer to me until are bodies were pressed together.

"What are you…?" I stuttered trying to lean back even more but the wall was in my way.

"Sh… don't talk" He smiled.

He leaned in towards me his lips just a centimeter away from mine.

"Maka!" A voice came from down the end of the corridor.

Stein span around in rage to see who it was that interrupted him "Who's there?"

Kid, Liz and Patty stepped out of the darkness and ran towards me

"Come on!" Kid held his hand out towards me "I'm getting you out of here"

I reached out for his hand but Stein jerked me back towards him "I don't think so, she stays here"

Patty lifted the gun up in front of her aiming it towards Stein "Are you sure about that?"

Stein gulped gripping on tighter to my shoulders "You can shoot me but Arachne will still get her one way or another"

Patty lowered the gun to her side.

"Let her go!" Kid exclaimed stepping forward "She's done nothing wrong!"

"You know very well what she's done!" Stein exclaimed starting to hurt me.

"Yeah she ran away with Kid" Liz exclaimed "Their better together than you two ever was"

"It wasn't her idea to run away" Kid sighed "It was mine and I forced her to come with me"

"Let me go…" I began to cry "Please"

Stein looked at me and then back at Kid, he pushed me forward into Kid's arms "Kid you're coming with me"

"What…?" He questioned lifting me off of the floor.

"You shall be thrown into the dungeons and then hanged for what you have done" Stein grabbed hold of Kid's wrist trying to pull him away.

Kid jerked his hand away "Never, I'm not leaving Maka"

"You don't have a choice, either you die, or she does…" Stein smirked evilly.

Kid looked at the ground in despair before stepping forward "Okay, take me away"

"No Kid no!" I exclaimed trying to run forward but Liz and Soul pulled me back.

"Well, well" A voice came out from the darkness "What do we have here?"

A youngish lady stepped forward, she had her dark black hair in a high bun, and she wore a long black dress, her eyes were cobweb like and she carried a black fan holding it in front of her face.

Stein turned around to look at her before smiling "Arachne…"


	5. Working with the White witch

**Do you believe in fairy tales?**

"Stein…?" Arachne's voice startled me "What's going on here?"

"Lady, Arachne" Liz said in shock, bowing before her "It's lovely to see you again"

Patty threw the gun behind her before Arachne had a chance to notice it "Yes, it is"

'_So this is Arachne…?' _I looked up at her standing before me.

"So this is the famous Maka Albarn, I've heard just enough about" She chuckled "Stein, what is your purpose with her?"

"I plan to marry her" Stein smiled looking down at me.

"Over my dead body!" Kid yelled stepping forward but Soul pulled him back.

Arachne turned to face Kid and smirked at the sight of him "The Mad Reaper, how are you"

His eyes widened looking up at the witch before him "I've been better"

She chuckled once again and turned back to face me "Come child!"

Two guards appeared either side of me and pulled me away following alone behind Arachne. I turned around to see the others starring back at me while I was being dragged away.

"Maka…" Kid said in despair hanging his head "I prayed this wouldn't happen"

"Lets just go guys" Blair sighed turning around and walking away "There's nothing we can do anymore"

Kid jerked his hands away from the twins and turned to face Blair "Yes there is!"

Blair widened her eyes starring up at him "What…?"

He smacked his palm against his forehead "Medusa…"

Soul and Liz gasped in shock "What!"

"She can help us!" Kid exclaimed.

"Are you forgetting that she's the reason Maka's memory got erased?" Soul yelled "Yeah sure, she maybe good now, but there's still evil in the way she works!"

Kid sighed "I know, but she can help us, I know she can"

The all shared a look before facing Kid again "Okay"

"Where are we going?" I asked scared looking at the darkness around me.

No one answered me, they just kept walking a head, did they forget I was there or something?

"So no one's gonna answer me then" I rolled my eyes "Well this will be fun"

"Quiet child!" Arachne snapped spinning around, pointing her fan towards me.

I starred at the fan behind pointed towards my throat and swallowed hard _'I wonder what she uses that for?' _

She turned back around and continued to walk on forwards. There was light, I could see light to where we were heading, we walked through a door and on the other side there was a spider shaped castle starring back at us.

"That's where were going" Stein chuckled referring to the castle in front of us "Arachnophobia…"

We walked down the slanted hill leading to the front gates of the castle, we walked through the iron barred gates and headed towards the front door.

"Welcome to your new home, Maka" Arachne smiled pushing open the door.

The doors opened fully and on the other side there were aisles and aisles of rooms, I jerked away from the guards and walked towards the rooms.

"That rooms yours" Stein smiled.

I placed my hand on the door handle and pushed it open, the room was bright pink, I walked into to get a better look, a double bed in the centre of the room surrounded by loads of bookshelves and pink curtains.

"Wow!" I exclaimed walking in further "This is amazing"

Arachne and Stein looked at each other before closing the door and slamming it behind me.

"What's going on?" I yelled banging on the door "Let me out!"

I heard the sound of the door being locked from the other side. I laid down on the floor and saw the shadows of their feet walking away underneath the door.

"Come back!" I continued to yell "You can't just leave me in here!" I banged on the door again "Please!"

He walked up to the gates of the white castle, praying that the snake witch would help him in his time of needs.

"Please" He mumbled to himself pushing open the gate.

"Who goes there?" A voice came from behind him.

He slowly turned around "The Mad Reaper…"

A girl stood before him dressed in shining armor, she had long black hair and dark blue eyes "Kid…"

"Knight Tsubaki!" Kid exclaimed throwing his arms around her "It's so good to see you!"

She returned the hug, happy tears forming in the corner of her eyes "Where have you been all this time"

"I've been in search for my love" He pulled away from the hug to face his old friend.

"Any luck?" She asked with a wide smile on her face.

A tear rolled down Kid's cheek "Yes, I have found her"

"Then why so down Kid, that's good news" Tsubaki punched his shoulder lightly.

"The thing is…" He stuttered.

"What is it Kid, you can tell me anything you know that" She smiled "I won't tell a soul"

He took a deep breath and explained everything "We found her, but she didn't remember anything, I told her about how we met and she's been getting flashbacks of that night, but Stein said if he'd find her he'd kill her"

Tsubaki nodded understanding "She's been captured and now you're asking Medusa for help?"

Kid nodded slowly, more tears streaming down his face "I lost her once, I can't lose her again, my heart isn't that strong"

Tsubaki walked past him, walking over to the speaker on the wall, she held down a button and spoke into and voice recorder "Medusa…"

There was the sound of rustling and then someone replied "Yes"

"There's someone here to see you" Tsubaki smiled at Kid.

Kid smiled back at her and then the gates opened in front of him "Thanks"

"No problem, I hope to see you again Kid" Tsubaki giggled giving him one last hug "And I hope you get back the love of your life"

Kid pulled away from the hug looking at Tsubaki one last time before walking through the gates "So do I…"

He walked up the steps to the white castle and pushed the door open, he walked through and in front of him stood the snake witch, she looked so different, she was wearing a long white dress that dragged along on the floor behind her, her blonde hair in a plat balancing on her chest.

"Death the Kid" She smiled "It's been too long"

"It's nice to see you again, Medusa" Kid chuckled.

I sat on the floor in the room trying to find a way to get out of here, but nothing I thought of would work, I was stuck in here for god knows how long.

'_I hope Kid will come and find me'_

"Hey" A whisper came from somewhere in the room.

I looked around the room but I couldn't see anyone, it was just me.

"Maka" The voice came again "Up here"

I looked up and sitting on the other side of the window was Blair "Blair what are you doing here?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"Kid's gone to get help!" Soul appeared next to Blair panting.

"You guys shouldn't be here if you get caught, you'll be in so much trouble" I started to panic "Help, where's he gone?"

"His gone to the snake witch for help" Blair sighed.

"Snake witch, what are you on about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Arachne's sister…" Soul said.

I widened my eyes "Arachne has a sister"

"Yeah, they don't get on, Medusa use to work with her but she turned over to the good side" Blair smiled.

"Where are the others?" I continued to ask questions "Did they go with him?"

"Liz and Patty they snuck into the castle, their looking for you!" Soul exclaimed almost falling backwards off of the window ledge.

"What?" I yelled just as there was a knock at the door.

"Is everything okay in there Madame?"

"Yeah, everything's fine" I called back to the maid at the door.

"Are you decent? I'm coming in to give you your clothes for this evening" The Maid continued unlocking the door.

The door swung open and a small lady walked in and handed me and pile of clothes.

"Thank you" I smiled at her taking the clothes.

"I'll see you later Miss. Albarn" And with that she left the room looking the door behind her.

I placed the clothes on my bed and looked at what she had gave me, a long black dress tied together with a bow round the back.

"What's this?" I said confused.

"She gone?" Soul asked peering his head around the corner.

"Yeah, cost is clear" I held the dress up to my body and looked at myself in the mirror.

Something about the dress seemed familiar but I couldn't remember where from.

"What do you need?" Medusa asked gesturing Kid to sit down.

"I need your help" He sighed taking a seat "Maka came back"

"Well that's good" She smiled.

"She's been captured by Arachnophobia" He hung his head in despair looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I see, does she remember who you are?"

"She didn't at first, but she kept getting flashbacks of the night everything happened" A tear dripped onto his hand "I need her back"

"And you want my help?" Medusa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Kid looked up and nodded "Desperately"

Medusa starred at the sad reaper in front of her and sighed "I will help you, Kid"

His eyes widened "You will?"

"Yes, it looks like you need it" She smiled at him.

"Thank you Medusa!" Kid exclaimed jumping up off of the chair "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, happy to help" Medusa pulled Kid in a hug.

"I'll cya later" Kid saluted before running out of the door back to Arachnophobia.

_The way I feel when I'm strung out  
>Is the way I feel when I'm without<br>The way you kiss when we're alone  
>The way you won't pick up your phone<em>

_But she's works on the garden alone with her father  
>All day long, all day long<br>And I think that she's thinking of me but you know  
>I may be wrong, I may be wrong<em>

_It's only just my heart  
>It's only just my veins<br>You've been swimming in so long  
>Slowly killing all this pain.<em>

He ran back through the forest leading to the castle where his captured princess was waiting to be saved "I'm coming Maka!"

"What was that?" A guard asked at the front entrance.

"I didn't hear anything" The other guard replied.

Kid leapt off of the edge of the hill landing on one of the guards squishing them to the ground.

"What the…" The other guard turned around to see Kid's fist coming in contact with his face knocking him to the ground.

I starred at my reflection in the mirror, I was starring back at the girl I never knew, she was wearing the long black dress, hair up in a high bun with two strands hanging down in front of her face.

"Wow Maka you look pretty" Blair smiled.

"You think so" I said twirling around.

"Yeah" Soul added "Okay, remember the plan?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, good luck" Blair cheered jumping out of the window followed by Soul.

"All I have to do is wait for Liz and Patty" I whispered to myself sitting down on the bed "That's all I have to do"

I was nervous about the plan the thoughts running through my mind kept on putting me off _'What if something goes wrong?' 'What if they don't come to get me?' 'What if someone gets hurt?'_

I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks _'What if I never get to see Kid again?' _That thought alone made fear dwell up inside me, I couldn't let that happen.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by knocking at the door.

"Quick Patty give me the key!" Liz exclaimed.

The sound of the door being unlocked filled the room as my door was kicked open.

"Liz, Patty!" I yelled in excitement throwing my arms around them.

"Quick we gotta go" Patty said pulling me out of the door.

We ran out of the room and down the hallway, the door was in front of us and it flew open, Kid ran through running toward us.

He ran towards me and grabbed hold of my hand "Let's go!"

He pulled me through the door outside of the castle, as soon as we ran out guards surrounded us. Kid stood in front of me protecting me from them so they couldn't take me away again.

"Well, well" Stein appeared from behind two guards "She tried to run did she"

Arachne appeared by his side "Kill them!"

"Wait!" Patty stepped forward "We can settle this!"

"How?" Stein questioned "There's no other way"

"We'll battle" Liz blurted out "Our team against yours"

Arachne and Stein looked at each other "Battle…"

Arachne turned back to face us "A battle it is"

Stein stepped forward "Here at noon, don't be late!"


	6. Last ones standing

**Do you believe in fairy tales?**

_**Beginning of flashback –**_

_I woke up in a room filled with darkness, the light of the moon streaming in through the gap in the curtains, I pulled the duvet off of me and stood up to look at the outside world. The streets were deserted and the sky was full of dark clouds and the shinning stars, I sat next to the window helplessly starring up at the moonlit sky._

"_I'll be here again someday" I mumbled to myself pulling my knees closer to my chest "I promise I'll come back"_

"_Maka…?" A voice came from behind me._

_I turned around to see Kid walking towards me "Hey Kid"_

"_What you doing up, it's 2 in the morning" Kid chuckled referring to the clock._

"_I couldn't sleep" I turned back to face the sky._

_He sighed and sat next to me wrapped his arm around my shoulder "No matter, where you go, I'll always be with you" He nuzzled my neck kissing my skin "I promise"_

_I pulled away from him and starred into his eyes, we inched closer to each other, our lips getting closer and closer. Suddenly I felt someone grab hold of my wrist pulling me upwards._

"_Maka, come with me now!" My dad yelled pulling me down the stairs._

"_Maka!" Kid called out after me running down the stairs._

"_Dad let go!" I tried to jerk my hand away but I couldn't "Let go!"  
>My dad opened the door trying to pull me through it, but I wouldn't budge "Come on Maka, were leaving!"<em>

"_No I won't go!" I yelled struggling to hold onto Kid._

"_I'll look for you Maka" Kid's eyes met mine "I promise to find you, I won't stop until I do, I promise to look for you"_

_I loosened my grip around Kid letting my dad pull my away, he pulled me through the door leaving Kid stand there motionless._

"_I love you Kid" I mouthed to him as my dad threw me into the car._

_He made a little heart shape with his fingers and wave goodbye._

_And that was the last night I ever saw him until now._

_**End of flashback – **_

"Maka!" Kid exclaimed "Wake up!"  
>I came back to reality looking around me, we were in the middle of the forest "What happened?"<p>

"We have to fight Arachnophobia in less than an hour because of Liz and Patty!" Soul yelled in anger.

"No…" I said standing up "That night my dad took me away, what happened?"

Everything went silent, Liz and Patty looked at each other and even the little blue rabbit managed to stay calm.

"You remember it?" Kid said looking down.

"Yes" I sighed "Tell me why he took me away"

Kid stepped closer towards me but Liz placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him back "No Kid!"

"She deserves to know" Kid argued back.

Liz pulled her hand away and let him step closer towards me.

"Stein and your dad were involved in some sort of deal with the White witch, also known as Medusa or you probably know her from her old name, the snake witch" He started.

I starred blankly at him for a moment before gesturing for him to go on.

"Your dad agreed to Stein to letting him marry you, but your dad needed the money for the wedding so then he went to Medusa and asked her, she gave him the money but since you ran off with me the wedding was canceled, and then Medusa put a spell on you to erase your memory"

I took a step back letting it all sink into my mind, it was all starting to make sense now.

"Guys!" Blair exclaimed "It's almost noon and we still don't have an army"

"We go as we are" I stepped forward clenching my fists.

"We can't just go on are own!" Liz huffed.

I nodded "Yes we can, we go there and show them were not afraid"

Kid chuckled wrapping his arm around my shoulder "Now that's the girl I married"

I starred at him and pressed my lips against his cheek then moved it to his lips, we held the kiss for several seconds before parting for air.

"Let's go!" I yelled punching the air with my fist.

We arrived at the battleground exactly on noon, ready to fight.

"Is that it" Arachne chuckled.

There was only seven of us against the whole of Arachnophobia and Arachne herself, there was no way we were gonna win this, but who said we didn't have to try.

"Yeah, and were ready!" I exclaimed pulling out a long sword and swinging it to the ground.

"Are you sure you can fight in that dress?" Stein laughed aloud.

I glared at him sending him a shiver down his spine "Yes"

"I gave you a choice, you could have stayed with us or you could die but yet you choose to fight!" Arachne pointed her fan towards me "Why is that child?"

I held the sword firmly in both of my hands and held the blade close to my face "It's because I'm not afraid anymore, I will defeat you Arachne!"

Arachne looked shocked "Well you can try, but I guaranty that you will be the one's bleeding out on the floor, not us"

"Then it's worth the try" I closed my eyes giggling.

Suddenly the sound of horse's hooves against the ground startled me causing me to spin around, hundreds of knights were coming towards us lead by a girl knight with long black hair on a horse in front of them.

Kid smiled at the sight of the girl "Tsubaki…"

Tsubaki looked at him and smiled then nodded.

I span back around to face Arachnophobia "Arachne, are you ready!"

"Let's do this!" The hyper rabbit yelled at the top of his lungs running forward.

I held the sword in both of my hands and charged forward towards my enemies, I swung the blade around slicing through the bodies of the guards that came across me.

"Impressive" Arachne mumbled to herself "Let's see how she does against the black dragon"

A young boy with pink uneven hair appeared by Arachne's side, he held his sword in his hands shaking rapidly "Ragnarok…"

Pink smoke started to come out of the sword filling the air all around us, the ground started to shake and a dark shadow started to come out of the sword. A high pitch scream shattered my eardrums but I continued to fight the guards around me.

"Arachne!" A female voice screamed from behind me.

I span around to see a lady in white riding on a black snake full speed getting faster and faster riding towards Arachne.

'_Is that Medusa?'_

"Medusa!" Arachne yelled in disbelief.

The white witch rode into Arachne knocking her to the ground "Nice to see you again, sister"

Arachne wiped the blood away from her lip and stood up again to face Medusa "Isn't it just"

Kid ran up behind me and pulled me out of the way of two guards running towards me, he sliced through their bodies sending them to the ground.

"Thanks" I smiled at him then continued to carry on fighting.

A guard ran at me and sliced the blade of his sword towards my throat, I fell to my knees and slid along the floor between his legs. Tsubaki rode along and cut through the guard's skin killing him in an instant.

I span around and saw a black dragon flying towards me, Kid ran towards me and grabbed hold of me pulling me to the ground so the dragon missed me.

"Look out for the dragon" Kid chuckled quickly pressing his lips against my cheek and running off again.

I laid there starring up at the sky _'God, I hope we win'_

I kicked myself up and ran around slicing through the guards.

"Stein!" Arachne called "Get here now!"

Stein appeared at her side "Medusa…"

Medusa smirked "Knight Stein, so good to see you again"

"It is, but I'm sorry to say that the day I'd see you again would also be the last" Stein swung his sword over his head and swung it towards Medusa.

She jumped out of the way and landed back on her snake and rode forward towards Stein, he swung his sword round and sliced through the skin of the snake causing Medusa to fall.

She lay on the ground not moving, I couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not "Medusa!"

Stein walked towards her holding his sword firmly in his hand dragging it along behind me "Bye"

I pushed Stein, knocking him down making him drop his sword, I grabbed hold of Medusa's hand and pulled her back up again.

"Go!" I ordered her "Go help Kid and the others, I'll handle Stein"

She ran off leaving me and Stein who was lying on the floor coughing up blood.

"You think you can kill me?" Stein chuckled pushing himself up.

"I dunno" I lifted my sword in front of my face "Let's find out"

He took hold of his sword again and pointed it towards me, I swung my sword around my head but he blocked it, I uncaught his sword from mine and leaned towards him stabbing him in the stomach, but the wound wasn't deep enough to kill him.

"Got ya!" I winked at him while pulling away "Your turn"

Blood dripping from the scratch on his stomach and he winced in pain "Is that all you got!"

He swung for me but I stepped back out of his reach "I have more"

He swung his sword towards my throat so once again I fell to my knees, sliding across the floor, as I slid past his leg I got my sword and sliced his skin making him fall down again.

"Aaaaaa!" He yelled in pain grasping hold of his leg "You little bitch!"

I stood back up and began to walk away from him leaving him lying on the floor. The sound of wings came from behind me, I span around fast enough just to catch a glimpse of the black dragon lifting me up off of the ground and throwing me in a wall.

"Maka!" Kid exclaimed running to my side "Oh my god, are you okay?"

I coughed as I tried to sit up "I'm fine…"

He helped me stand "Are you sure?"

I nodded trying to hide my pain, Kid turned around and ran off, leaving me standing there wincing in pain. I looked down at my stomach, blood stained my dress as I realized I had stabbed myself by accident.

"Shit…" I mumbled to myself.

I picked my sword up off of the ground and noticed that the blade had snapped _'No I can't fight' _

Guard's started to surround me while I was badly injured and weaponless, they got closer and closer to me, there was nothing I could do, I had to fight. I swung my leg around kicking the guard's in the face sending them into the guard behind them knocking them down. I threw kicks, I threw punches, I threw anything that would get the guard's out of my way.

"Maka!" A voice called out from behind me.

I turned around to see Tsubaki riding towards me on her horse, she held out her hand towards me.

"Grab it!"

I grabbed hold of her hand and she pulled me up onto her horse and continued to ride forward, knocking down guard's that stood before her.

"Holy shit Maka!" She exclaimed noticing my stab wound "You need help"

"No I'm fine" I insisted "It doesn't hurt"

"You sure?" She looked at me in concern.

"I'm sure, besides were winning" I smiled hiding the pain.

The horse rode forward continuously, a guard stood before us holding his sword in both his hands, as we rode towards him he swung the sword around cutting through the horses leg knocking him down. Me and Tsubaki fell off the horse and fell to the ground, smacking our heads against the concrete.

"Aa" Tsubaki winced in pain "Lighting!" She ran to the horse's side and kneeled in front of it "I'm so sorry…"

I pushed myself up off of the floor trying to stand, I fell back to the ground and starred at two feet in front of me.

"My child" The voice was female and very familiar "You have failed"

"Arachne…" I gritted my teeth together trying to stand.

She placed her foot on my back and pushed me back down, she rose her hand in the air and clicked her fingers. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to face her.

"My people, my enemies, I stand before you" She babbled on "It has come to the finale ceremony of this fine evening"

"Cut the crap" I stuttered underneath her foot.

She removed her foot from my back and placed it back on the ground "Ragnarok!" She grabbed hold of my hair and pulled me up off of the floor "Dinners ready"

Kid's eyes widened as he watched the black dragon fly over his heads and land in front of Arachne.

"Now this wouldn't be fun if it was just simple now would it" Arachne chuckled and let go of my hair.

Once again I fell to the floor landing on my front "Aa!"

"Just to be fair I'll give you a three seconds head start, now run!" She clicked her fingers.

I pushed myself up off of the floor and started to run, I ran towards a staircase that lead no where.

"Three!"

I struggled to climb up the stairs, falling down as I failed to pull myself up. Kid watched in horror as we watched the black dragon get ready to chase after me.

"Two!"

There was complete silence as they watched me pull myself up the steps, the steps lead no where and I had no weapon, I was so screwed.

"One!"

The dragon jumped off of the ground and flew over the top of the staircase looking down at me, he flew towards me but I crawled into a small gap quick enough so he couldn't get me.

"Aa, come on Raggy's hungry!" He exclaimed "Come out little girl!"

I pulled myself through a small whole that lead back up the staircase, I ran up the steps without the dragon noticing I was gone.

"Where you go?" He looked up at me running away and then started to chase after me again.

He landed in front of my blocking my path, the vibrations of the thump he made when he landed caused me to fall back down a few steps. I stood back up and tried to dodge past him but I couldn't.

"Maka!" Tsubaki called out to me.

I turned my gaze to her, to see her throw her sword towards me, I caught it in my hands and swung it round my head scratching the skin of the dragon.

"Ouch! You hurt Raggy!" He yelled "You'll pay for that!"

He stepped towards me but I jumped out of the way and caught hold of a pole and swung round it landing back on the steps. I span around and saw him running up the stairs towards me, I started to run up the steps too running away from him. The staircase came to an end leaving me with no where to run. I stopped running before I fell off the edge, the dragon crept up behind me, but I saw him coming, I swung my leg around knocking him off the side of the staircase, he fell and landed back on the battle filed. He laid on the ground and started to get back up again.

'_I have to do it' _

I leapt off of the edge with the sword swung behind my head "Die you bastard!" I swung the sword down from my head as I fell through the air, the blade of the sword sliced throw the dragon's throat cutting his head off.

"Maka!" Kid yelled in panic running towards me.

He held out his arms as I fell towards him, I landed in his arms just before I hit the ground, the force caused me and him to fall over.

"Raggy!" Arachne screamed as she ran to the dragon's side "What have you done?" She stood up and faced me "Guard's kill her!"

No one moved the guard's just stayed where they were looking gob smacked scared or in shock.

"What are you doing?" She yelled again "I said kill her!"

"We don't take orders from you anymore" Stein stepped forward.

"What!" She shouted "Yes you do!"

"No we don't" Liz and Patty stepped forward smirking at the situation "Screw you black witch"

Guard's started to surround her closing in on her.

"What are you doing" She trembled "Aaaaaa!"

Kid threw his arms around me so I couldn't see anything, I buried my face in his chest and listened to his heart beat rapidly "Maka…"

I stepped back to look up at him "Kid"

Liz and the others surrounded us "You have two choices"

"You can stay here with us" Patty cheered.

"Or you can go back home to your normal life" Soul added.

I looked around me I already knew what I wanted.

"I know what I want" I looked up at Kid with a serious look on my face.

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he looked down at the floor in despair. I placed my fingers on his chin to lift up his head and face me.

I pressed my lips against his and slowly pulled away "I want you Kid"

His expression changed as he looked back at me with wide eyes and wide smile, he tightened his arms around me pulling me in the deeper hug.

"I love you Maka Albarn…"

I smiled while having my head buried in his chest "I love you too, Death the Kid"


End file.
